<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're walking with me (in this winter wonderland) by embracedself</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072755">you're walking with me (in this winter wonderland)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself'>embracedself</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Supercorp, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/embracedself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Day One </i> of the 12 days of SuperCorp.</p><p>Prompt: Snow/Cold</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're walking with me (in this winter wonderland)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok i don't know if i'm going to do every prompt but this one was already done by its date, so i'm posting this! enjoy you guys &lt;3</p><p>and always remember: SUPERCORP ENDGAME!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as Lena enjoyed certain … <i>aspects</i> of Kara’s Kryptonian heritage, there was one in particular that had her <i>very</i> happy one afternoon. It was easy to love Kara —  so easy, Lena gushed inside her head. Well, okay, she may have sighed at the thought. But gushing out loud? Never. She was, after all, the ice princess.</p><p>But perhaps the best part was that Kara always ran hot. And that didn’t just mean her appearance (although, come on. Yes. Lena knew <i>everyone</i> knew what she meant.) but her body temperature—  it was no less than one hundred degrees fahrenheit at all times. So for instance, if Lena had a cold… well, she could (and did…. All the time) snuggle up to Kara and feel better a lot sooner than by blankets only.</p><p>For so long, Lena had been alone with only blankets and hot chocolate, maybe with whiskey spiked in, or without it (she’ll never tell) and no less than eleven calls from her mother (now this was way back, when her mother and Lex ran the company) asking her where she was and why she wasn’t at work.</p><p>She was known as the ice princess for a reason, after all. Not only was her demeanor cold and calculating, but… she wasn’t the type of person to be cuddly. She didn’t take sick days (unless Jess made her) and she most definitely never admitted before she was forced that she was <i> unwell. </i> No, she couldn’t show weakness.</p><p>And then Kara Danvers just <i> had </i> to step in, didn’t she. With her stupid, perfect face. (Well okay, Lena was really grateful and in love with the fact that it’d been awareness at first sight.) But at first, Lena really had hated depending on this blonde heater. She was so…. Perfect. That’s the only word that Lena could come up with, even in her anger.</p><p>As for the falling, well, it’d been slow—  like the first snowfall of the year. Just sprinkles at first, flakes that went away as days (or even hours) passed. As Lena let down each one of her guards and walls that she’d spent years perfecting, she realised that Kara was going to be the one. Always. An inevitability.</p><p>So no, it wasn’t love at first sight. Don’t get her wrong, Lena had…. Embarrassingly gone all “heart eyed” when she first met Kara. But it was more of an attraction than anything; and Lena had been <i> sure </i> it was going to go away as soon as Kara spoke. But no—  this future reporter had just…. Stared at first. As if she were just as in awe as Lena were.</p><p>Attraction when mixed with <i> just </i> the right amount of determination, with a heart of gold to boot? Lena was a goner after the first official interview she’d had with cub reporter Kara Danvers. Hell, she might have been even sooner—  when Kara had signed up for CatCo with a heart shaped message to Lena.</p><p>She had been the sun into Lena’s life. Now Kara wrapped arms around Lena’s waist, and warmed her from the inside out. “Hey babe.” Kara’s voice (and god, she was like dripped sunshine from the very core….) interrupted her from thoughts of their past. “You cold enough for some hot chocolate yet?”</p><p>“Yes, and a kiss.” Lena replied, smiling. How she loved how free she could request things from Kara, it was almost enough to make her say the three, magic words then and there. She was sure Kara wouldn’t object, wouldn’t spurn her. But right now, all she felt was contentment.</p><p>Kara easily leaned over to kiss her girlfriend. The words once more on the tip of Lena’s tongue, very nearly springing from her own lips as they kissed. Lena was a business woman, though. A damn CEO of a major corporation. She had self control and she would show it here.</p><p>The idea of failure to this business proposal; the idea of losing Kara from going too fast—  it was too big of a risk. Then, slowly, as she looked up into Kara’s blue eyes…</p><p>The raven haired woman hummed, pulling away slightly as she took the hot chocolate from Kara, murmuring a thank you under her breath. Kara snuggled into Lena’s side, nuzzling her neck. And thus, the woman reminded Lena of who exactly it was she was dating.</p><p>“Hey Kara?” Lena murmured into Kara’s hair.</p><p>Kara made a sound of acknowledgement. “Mmmm?” So comfy, she’d hardly want to speak. Lena could understand, giggling against the mug she held.</p><p>Lena breathed in. “I love you.” And out. It was that simple. The words were out and now Lena felt so much <i> lighter </i> it was almost laughable.</p><p>Kara twisted herself so fast, it almost gave Lena whiplash, and yet her arms were still around Lena—  making her panic not so much of a panic as a surprise.</p><p>“I love you too.” Kara murmured, right before she planted another kiss on Lena’s lips. Another on her nose. “And I’m <i> so </i> relieved you said it…. I wanted you to say it first.” Kara admitted, softly.</p><p>Lena leaned her forehead against Kara’s. “And why is that not surprising to me?” She teased. “Heroes always force the Luthors to do <i> everything!” </i> It was funny. Really. Even Kara laughed! Lena considered that a win, thank you very much.</p><p>“No! That’s not why, you doozy.” Kara objected, after their laughter died down. “I wanted you to say it first because I wanted you to be sure. I didn’t want to pressure you.” She explained, looking around their surroundings —  outside of Lena —  for the first time. The crowd was getting sparser. The markets were closing up. Even the hot chocolate vendor was packing up! But, Kara noticed another vendor she wanted to travel to.</p><p>“Come on.” She tugged Lena along before the other woman had a chance to react, much less complain.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Lena asked with a laugh.</p><p>“It’s a surprise!”</p><p>“Okay, I’m trusting you with my reputation, Kara Danvers.” Lena warned. “Don’t blow it.” She teased.</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes with an amused chuckle. “Whatever you say, Ms. Luthor.” She responded in kind. She continued to walk around the leaving patrons, until finally they were at a small library’s worth of books in a single stall.</p><p>The library had enough of a collection that it drew a small gasp from the CEO. The thing most captivating about this stall though, it was (albeit a small) collection of Louisa May Alcott’s work. Kara smiled over at the owner of the stall, nodding as if she’d already purchased one. Lena turned to look at her girlfriend (<i> the love of her life </i>) curiously.</p><p>“This is for you.” Kara murmured, taking the wrapped book with a quickly spoken thank you to the owner of the stall. “Don’t open it yet, okay?” Kara requested. </p><p>“It’s getting late, so we should get you back to your apartment… then if you really want your present, maybe I could come up for coffee? Or!” The blonde was full of ideas today, it seemed. And rambling as usual.  It was endearing.</p><p>“Perhaps you’d like to come to game night tomorrow?” Kara twisted her hands as she nervously asked the question. “See, it’s kind of a tradition we have between us SuperFriends.” She drew the name out, teasing and giggling as they began to walk to Lena’s car where Frank would be waiting.</p><p>“We come together every week for game night, as you know.” Kara was now holding onto the wrapped present with one hand, and Lena’s hand with the other. She swung Lena’s hand back and forth as she continued speaking. Lena, meanwhile, was just captivated by Kara’s words. Her beauty. And —  oops, Kara was still speaking.</p><p>“—and we’d really like you to join in again.” Kara looked so pitifully hopeful, Lena absolutely was not to blame for when she leaned over and cut off the blonde with a long kiss.</p><p>“Hey.” Lena murmured against Kara’s lips. “Come back to me, Supergirl.” She teased.</p><p>“Sorry. Carried away, was I?” Kara chuckled.</p><p>“Just a bit.” Lena indulged her, grinning. “You never let me answer.” She explained. “So it’s my turn to talk now, okay?”</p><p>Kara nodded eagerly. “Whatever you want, love!” She promised, bright smile on her face as she touched Lena’s cheek.</p><p>“I’ll come to game night if you stay over and let me unwrap <i> both </i> my presents tonight.” Lena smiled (not so) innocently as she bent, climbing into the car when Frank arrived.</p><p>“But I only got you one!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!</p><p>aka.....</p><p> </p><p>  <i> <a href="https://www.patreon.com/embracedself"> get access to new stuff here! </a> </i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>